Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N.
Operation: C.A.N.Y.O.N. is the seventh episode in Season 5. Overview The Kids Next Door are planning something big at the Grand Canyon. And it's up to the Toilenator to find out what it is. Synopsis The scene opens up with a large barricade in the surrounding desert that's blocking a large amount of traffic. KND personnel who is led by Numbuh 5 guard this barricade as a bus full of senior citizens charges through, crashing through the barricade only to be stopped a moment later by a large net trap. Numbuh 5 deters the bus to retreat, falsely claiming that "denture-eating bears" were seen around the area, which causes the senior citizens to hurriedly retreat. It is then discovered that the Kids Next D oor are blocking all ground and air access towards the Grand Canyon, with Numbuh 2 forcing planes to turn around from passing over the area. Meanwhile, Numbuh 1 is located inside the premises alongside large groups of operatives, who command an immediate evacuation of everyone and everything out of the Grand Canyon, though Numbuh 4 fails at driving off a den of mountain lions. After everyone has evacuated, Numbuh 1 decides to move to phase two, which Numbuh 4 heads to a supermarket dressed as an admiral, asking the clerk for "ten gagillion tons" of an unnamed product and to ship it off in dump trucks. He runs into the Toiletnator, who suspiciously asks if he knows him to which Numbuh 4 trips up in his disguise, but it isn't until he leaves does the Toiletnator figure out his real identity. The Toiletnator chases after Mr. Boss (who retreated into the men's bathroom), to relay this information to him, though Mr. Boss dismisses it. Mr. Boss tells him to leave it alone for now, claiming that he would know if the Kids Next Door were up to something. After nervously agreeing with him and a rather disastrous moment when Mr. Boss causes the toilet to stuff up and the Toiletnator uses his powers to help him with the flushing, the Toiletnator retreats outside, where numerous dump trucks headed by Numbuh 4 prepare to leave. Trying to stop them, the Toiletnator tries to hold Numbuh 4's truck back by using his ropes of toilet paper, only to be dragged by force for the ride. Maneuvering himself into position underneath the truck, he plans on infiltrating to Numbuh 4's destination, though the long ride and the ground obstacles beat the Toiletnator to a near pulp. With the dump trucks finally stopping at the barricade into the Grand Canyon, the Toiletnator frees himself from beneath the truck and plans on making it past the barricade using Numbuh 4's previous disguise as the admiral. The KND personnel, led by Numbuh 60, who were guarding the barricade easily see through the disguise and they humor the Toiletnator, to which he tells them that he left his boat near the Grand Canyon. Numbuh 60 finally drops the act and is about to deal with the villain, only for Numbuh 4 to intervene and allow the Toiletnator to go into the 'super double secret entrance' which is disguised as the entrance to the lion's den. The Toiletnator, gullible to the trap, goes in and the guards laugh as he is attacked by lions. The Toiletnator finally makes it out of the lions den and exits out into the Grand Canyon, where he sees Numbuh 1 meeting up with Numbuh 3, who exclaims that she brought the sugar as aircraft carriers fly in with many large boxes of it. One of the boxes smash open and it is discovered that Numbuh 3 got the ones in the little packets which upsets Numbuh 1. They'll have to open all of it, which would take forever to do so. Numbuh 5 appears to Numbuh 1's side to inform him of the "eleventy billion trays" of spoons being brought in by train. The Toiletnator, who was watching the proceedings from a tree, watch in horror as Numbuh 1 orders Numbuh 4 to proceed with the dumping from the dump trucks, revealing that Numbuh 4 ordered Rainbow Munchie cereal to be shipped. Numbuh 4 proceeds to dump the cereal into the Grand Canyon as Numbuh 1 contacts Moonbase to bring every operative down to the Grand Canyon for a 'surprise'. Deciding to de al with the Kids Next Door on his own, the Toiletnator tries to ensue a confrontation with Sector V, only to be snubbed aside, with Numbuh 1 telling the Toiletnator to keep it down because they were busy. The Toiletnator sighs in defeat. To finish off the surprise, Numbuh 1 orders Numbuh 2 to make it rain and Numbuh 2 and the other aircraft's begin to drop cows into the stormy clouds, causing it to rain milk throughout the Grand Canyon. As the Toiletnator demands Sector V of their plans, he slips from the milk off the platform and into the Grand Canyon and Sector V laughs, calling him lame and a loser. The Toiletnator then becomes angry at the remark. The rain begins to cease and Numbuh 86 has arrived with all the operatives, congratulating Numbuh 1 for the good work of converting the Grand Canyon into a large bowl of cereal for the Kids Next Door Global Anniversary. After a short speech for the operatives waiting near the edges in order to eat the cereal, he commands them to chow down. Meanwhile, a sub full of villains led by Mr. Boss are waiting inside the cereal, ready to attack as the Kids Next Door operatives start eating. Before they could, however, the Toiletnator reappears on a pillar in the middle of the Canyon, angered from being ignored. He fully unleashes his powers and causes a large hurricane in the middle of the cereal, successfully flushing it all down. The Toiletnator, astounded by what he's done, cheers in triumphant, only to realize that he's foiled Mr. Boss' plans to attack by revealing the damaged sub with the villains confounded after the flush. Numbuh 86 turns on Sector V for ruining the anniversary present and both factions KND and villains alike chase after the Toiletnator and Sector V. Trivia *Numbuh 4 pulled off the same disguise in the presence of the Toiletnator in Operation: M.O.V.I.E.. He was disguised as an admiral. *The last anniversary gift was having Mt. Vesuvius erupt caramel. *The Toiletnator flushing down the cereal could allude to the horror movie, Carrie, who releases her powers after being ridiculed. He is also covered in cereal the way Carrie was covered in pig's blood. *This is the second and last appearance of the Bag-Headed Cahsier. *This is the first mention of Teen Tornado, the next being Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S.. Episode Links Operation: CANYON part 1 (Mediafire download) Operation: CANYON part 2 (Mediafire download) C.A.N.Y.O.N.